Rebirthday Surprises
by Elmy
Summary: Vicki visits Henry on the anniversary of the day he was turned, with the intention of giving him a very special gift. M Rating - adults only.


**Summary:**

Vicki visits Henry on the anniversary of the day he was turned, with the intention of giving him a very special gift. M rating - adults only content.

**Notes:**  
Disclaimer: Blood Ties and its characters remain the property of Tanya Huff and Lifetime. No copyright infringement intended.  
I wanted to make up for the lack of Henry/Vicki action in my last story, so hope this is sufficiently entertaining :)

--

Vicki approached Henry's front door but couldn't bring herself to knock. She had toyed with the idea, perhaps even fantasized about visiting him on this day for several months now. She wanted to give him something special this year, and help him celebrate the day of his vampire birth. To give him something other than Christina to remember the date by.

_She was finally ready to give herself to him. _

Henry was busy painting his yearly portrait when the sound of a heart beat outside distracted him. He waiting in anticipation of a knock but there was none. He knew it was Vicki, but why was she loitering? And with such a rapid pulse? He grew curious and walked closer to the door.

She was beginning to feel fear, a sense of dread in coming here, a heavy feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach, along with the butterflies. Perhaps she was being selfish, to try to change a routine he'd kept for over four hundred and eighty years. She began to wonder if she should wait until his _actual_ birthday. If only she knew when that was! Vicki began to convince herself she should return home and check the history books and return another time. _"And I went to the funeral home and made chit-chat with my former client just so I'd smell nice for him tonight. God I'm such an idiot!" _Vicki muttered to herself. She sighed at having lost all the bravado she had worked so hard to achieve. She turned and began to leave when Henry unexpectedly opened the door.

"Were you planning on standing out here all night?" he asked with a curious smile.

"Henry. Hi. I remembered what day it was and just thought I'd come and see how your Christina painting was going?" she replied uncomfortably, cursing herself that she had not departed sooner.

Henry was pleased to see her. She looked a little pale, but her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was neatly straightened and fell smoothly around her face. Vicki was not wearing her glasses. She wore jeans as always, but her top was different. It was black and tight, with a low cut neckline. It placed emphasis on the contours of her cleavage. Henry was instantly aware of that familiar fragrance, the scent that awakened a hunger in him. He inhaled deeply growing even more curious as to the purpose of her visit.

"It's coming along just fine thank you. Has there been a problem at the funeral home again?" he asked, presuming her visit must be work related, as always.

Vicki was mentally kicking herself, "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Did you seriously think he'd not remember where the scent came from??"_

"Uh, no, no. Just a follow up visit. I just wanted to make sure everything was still on the up-and-up over there." she lied.

Henry nodded, suspicious of her behaviour. "So are you going to come in?" he gestured with an arm.

"Oh no, I don't want to interrupt your painting, just wanted to say a quick hello." She was fidgeting and looking to make a quick getaway. Despite fighting the urge to run she couldn't help but look at Henry's clothing. He was barefoot and wore loose, free-flowing cotton attire. A cream coloured shirt and dark brown draw-string pants. Comfortable for painting in, she presumed. She'd spent all day dreaming about taking his shirt off, yet now she was overcome with embarrassment at the thought of it.

"Are you OK Vicki? You're acting very peculiar this evening. You should come inside and sit down for a moment."

Vicki's brain told her to make another excuse and leave, but her body was telling her something else. "OK, but just for a few minutes." she replied.

She wandered inside and over to the easel he had set up. A canvas was in place with various splashes of colour on is surface, yet the painting had no real form or story yet. Clearly he had only just begun. She felt the twang of guilt at her previous intentions, telling herself she would only stay for a little while.

Henry watched her inquisitively as she entered his apartment. He smiled as he observed her squinting and tilting her head back and forth trying to interpret the early stage of his painting.

"Can I get you something to drink perhaps?" he asked politely.

"Oh, no need to make a fuss." she quickly replied, only to find the temptation of a alcohol getting the better of her. "On second thoughts, I'll get myself a drink, I know where to find it. You keep painting."

"Very well." Henry replied, eyebrow raised. Her scent still tormenting him as it lingered in the air. What was the matter with her tonight he wondered? Her body language suggested a whole new level of awkwardness. Henry began to consider that perhaps she had arrived this evening with ulterior motives. He'd grown so tired of trying to win her over, to persuade her to let him in, both emotionally _and physically_. Yet tonight she seemed different. Henry picked up his paint brush and palette and began to make subtle strokes on the canvas as Vicki headed in to the kitchen to fetch herself a drink.

Hiding in the kitchen for a few moments Vicki took several long, deep breaths. She pulled out the bottle of scotch Henry kept for her in one of the cupboards, as well as a glass. She poured herself a shot, and knocked it back quickly for confidence. It burned the back of her throat, making her cough slightly. She then helped herself to some ice from his freezer and poured herself another glass before moving back out to the living room.

She sipped slowly this time as she watched Henry make slow and thoughtful motions with his brush, taking comfort in the thought she hadn't totally ruined his concentration. Vicki began to swirl her drink, the ice clinking in the glass. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She continued to swirl her beverage when suddenly the alcohol spilled over the side, causing her to lose her grip. The glass fell from her fingers and smashed to pieces on Henry's polished timber floor with a loud thud and crash.

"Oh great!" she shrieked sarcastically. "Got a dust broom around here?"

Henry raced away and quickly returned with small brush and pan. He returned to Vicki's side to find her picking up small shards of glass delicately in her fingers.

"Vicki please. Let me get this, you'll hurt yourself." he urged, being careful not to step on any glass.

"No, no, my mess, I'll clean it up." she was elbowing him out of the way.

Vicki was embarrassed for being such a clumsy fool. She continued to continued to pick up the larger pieces of glass and put them in the open palm of her hand, when she felt the instant sting of pain as a shard sliced through the fingertip of her right index finger.

"_Shhhh_ _owww!_" Vicki cried out, dropping all pieces of glass back on the floor. She used her left hand to squeeze her finger to attempt to stop the blood flow.

Henry reached for her hand and pulled it to him, "Let me see, are you badly hurt?" he asked, concerned.

Vicki flinched and grimaced with the pain "It will be fine, just a small cut. No way I'm going in for stitches!"

"Vicki let me help you." he continued.

The stubborn Vicki tried to pull back her hand "Seriously.. it's OK."

Henry was grinning at her now, "Please, at least let me kiss it better?" he begged.

"Umm, sure, why not." she shrugged awkwardly, looking at the blood flooding over her finger tip.

Henry delicately pulled her hand in closer, folding down her thumb and other fingers before gently wrapping his lips around the tip of her index finger and placing his tongue against the gash.

Vicki gasped as she felt another sting of his warm saliva meshing with her open wound. Her reflexes made her pull back with the pain, but he had a strong grip around her wrist, holding her firmly.

Henry shivered with the delicious taste of her blood. He sucked gently on her finger, lapping his tongue against the cut till it began to heal.

Vicki's breath began to quicken again. The feel of his gentle tongue on her finger was a small gesture yet such a suggestive one. The pain was gone now, replaced with another sensation all together.

Henry slowly began to unfurl the rest of her fingers. He ran his lips down the length of her index finger before placing a small kiss on the palm of her hand. Ignoring Vicki's tense stance he darted his tongue out to taste the remnants of scotch on her skin.

Vicki closed her eyes and shuddered a little, letting herself get caught up in the moment.

While still holding her by the wrist, Henry began to trail kisses along the inside of her arm, stopping briefly at her wrist to lick and feel her pulse against his tongue. He continued along her arm till he reached one of her tattoos, pausing for a moments consideration till he eventually placed his lips against it too. The marks were part of her whether he liked it or not. He had accepted that. His kisses moved upward until he reached the barrier of her sleeve.

Vicki was breathless now, not wanting him to stop. She wanted to rip her shirt off so he could continue, yet she was too overwhelmed to act, or even speak.

Henry looked into her eyes then yanked her by the wrist to pull her body to his. He released her and tenderly traced his fingers over her hand. He looked into her eyes.

"Did you come here for something in particular tonight Vicki?" he asked, hoping for an honest answer.

"I wanted to celebrate your anniversary with you." she whispered.

"Well, did you bring me a gift?" he asked with a demure smile as his fingers ran from her hair along the side of her cheek. He was intently watching her every facial expression.

"What could I possibly get the vampire who has everything?" Vicki stammered nervously, afraid to tell him what she really had in mind.

Henry grinned and grabbed her hand again. This time he slowly drew it in close, dragging it gently over his thigh and guiding it to the impressive bulge pressing against the inside of his pants.

"Does _this_ give you any idea as to what I want?" he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Vicki gasped, fighting the urge to modestly pull away but Henry's grip kept her there. She usually felt like such a shy school girl with him, but tonight the woman inside her was coming out to play.

She let her fingers explore the length of him through the cotton of his pants, making Henry gasp and release her wrist. Vicki continued to stare into his eyes. Making the most of the power she had over him, she allowed her hand to venture under the rim of his pants. Her fingers moved lower where they gently wrapped around the warm, smooth skin of his large, erect shaft.

"I think I might know what you want Henry." she murmured quietly, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Henry couldn't help but close his eyes and groan with the pleasure of it. How he had longed for her touch. He stood still and enjoyed the sensations for a few minutes as her hand began to stroke him gently.

Vicki traced her fingertips around his moistening tip, watching him with delight as he ground his teeth in frustration and pleasure. She wanted to make up for all the times she had pushed him away.

"Vicki...may I unwrap my gift now?" Henry asked politely, grinning.

"What about your painting?" Vicki replied with a coy smile, her hand still tormenting him.

"There is another canvas I'd like to leave my mark on tonight." he leaned in to nip at her ear lobe.

"Then it's time to open your gift Henry." she replied, still smiling.

Henry reluctantly removed her hand from within his pants and wrapped his arms around her waist. He carried her to his bedroom and away from the shattered glass on the floor. He wanted to take her lips with his, but he was fearful that his hungry kisses would fast forward the evening and set a pace too fast to enjoy his _gift_ in all its glory.

As they both stood at the end of Henry's bed, Vicki kicked off her shoes and stood patiently waiting to see what Henry would do next.

Henry tightened his hold around her waist. Leaning in he placed slow kisses on her neck, inhaling deeply to savour her scent. After pushing her shirt gently off one shoulder, he replaced it with his lips. His hands began to roam under her top, feeling the soft lace that covered her breast, grazing his fingers over the taut nipple beneath it, evoking a small hiss from Vicki. Eventually he pulled the shirt over her head an threw it to the floor, resuming kisses on the other side of her neck as he reached behind to unclasp her bra.

Vicki was giddy with arousal. Her heart was racing as she stood with her top half naked, skin covered in goosebumps.

Beginning to kiss downward now, Henry took a nipple between his lips and sucked gently. He alternated between her two breasts as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, hooking his fingers over the waistline of both her jeans and underwear he dragged them slowly down. With her pants going south, so too did his lips. He ran them down over her smooth stomach, his hands caressing her outer thighs as Vicki stepped out of the last pieces of her clothing. He crouched and nudged her soft pubic curls with his nose, inhaling again, enjoying the smell of this glorious woman. His hands now roamed over her soft backside.

A whimper escaped Vicki's lips, so tempted to let him continue but she had other plans. She grabbed him by the chin and pulled him back up. "It's your special day Henry, and there is so much more I want to give you." she whispered quietly through ragged breath.

Standing now, he was so overcome with anticipation. He had dreamed of seeing her like this, the woman he loved. He had longed for the opportunity to show her how he felt.

Vicki began to undress Henry, removing his shirt as her fingers caressed the hair on his chest. She'd always thought he had just the perfect amount of fluff covering his well defined torso. So masculine, and appealing. It was her turn to lavish kisses on his body as she began to tug his pants to the floor.

Henry watched as she submissively kneeled at his feet. Despite her actions Henry knew _he_ was not the dominant one tonight, at least, _not yet_, he thought to himself with a grin.

Vicki took a moment to savour the naked Henry, admiring the beautiful 'V' shaped contour of his pelvis which led to his throbbing erection. Vicki licked her lips before wrapping one hand around him and placing her mouth over the tip of it. She listened to Henry moan in delight. The feel of his hot silky skin in her hand and mouth was better than she had imagined it. She gently squeezed and sucked, slowly moving her head back and forth.

Groaning now, Henry clutched at her honey-blonde hair, fighting the urge to thrust into her mouth. _"Oh Vicki...my love."_ he moaned quietly.

_Love._ Vicki's heart stopped for moment upon hearing the word. _My Love. _She kept replaying his words in her head. Did it mean he loved her? Did he really? Was he simply saying it to express the pleasure he was feeling? She became somewhat distracted at the task at hand, but felt a warm sense of joy building inside her. Perhaps he'd meant it.

Not knowing how much more he could possibly take Henry gently pulled her away and swept her up in his arms and threw her down on the bed. _My turn now._

He returned to her soft smooth breasts, his mouth moving back to a hard nipple. He sucked and gently tugged on it with his teeth while squeezing the other between his fingers. Henry kissed his way down over her stomach again, reaching down to bend her knees, spreading her legs apart. He stroked her thighs and placed tantalising kisses closer and closer to her hot, wet centre. Henry was hungry for the taste of her, in more than one way.

Vicki shrieked with ecstasy as Henry began to devour her. His tongue was on her, inside her, moving at a rapid speed that only a vampire could achieve. He slid a finger inside her warm silken folds and stroked her inside until she wildly thrashed about the bed, screaming out in orgasm.

Henry smiled as he watched her gasp for air, her body covered in thin layer of sweat. He softly kissed her thighs until her body stopped shuddering. He crawled back up the length of her body, resting his weight on his elbows, waiting for her eyes to open.

Vicki was reeling, her whole body was tingling in a way she'd never felt before. Her eyes fluttered open to look into Henry's crystal blue gaze. She reached up and pulled him down to kiss her.

It was tender, at first, their lips gliding together. Mouths began to open as tongue sought out tongue. Their kiss grew hungrier. Vicki could taste herself on him, making it all the more intense.

They rolled about the bed, fighting for a position of dominance. Henry could easily overpower her if he so desired, but right now he was content to play the game. He pinned her down and let her struggle, while teasing her with the head of his shaft, rubbing against her wet opening, almost entering before backing away again.

Vicki continued to fight, wanting to be on top, to be in control, but mostly she just wanted him inside her. _Now. _As she felt him loosen his grip on her, she used all her body weight to push him over. She quickly straddled him, positioned herself over his throbbing erection and sank down over his length. She gasped and bit down on her lip as she took him all in.

Henry groaned with the feeling of being engulfed by her, their bodies finally joined. He reached up to cup her breasts and squeeze with both hands. The wild beast inside him was wanting to take over.

Vicki began to grind her hips against his, pivoting herself on top of him. Moving off almost entirely, only to sink back down again, tormenting them both.

He swiftly grabbed her around the waist and rolled her on to her back. He began to pound his body into hers, their lovemaking turning into heated, animalistic passion. They grunted and groaned and mercilessly shook the bed beneath them.

"Oh God Henry... bite me! _Bite me!_" Vicki cried out, on the verge of yet another climax, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Henry continued to thrust like a mad-man, his eyes turning jet black, fangs jutting out from beneath his top lip. He slid his arms under her shoulders to pull her closer to him before sinking his teeth into the supple flesh of Vicki's neck. Her blood gushed into his mouth. Her raging heart beat meant there was no need to suck, yet he did it instinctively, gulping and drinking the precious liquid. His thrusting came to an immediate stop as he clutched her tightly, growling as he replaced Vicki's blood with another liquid life force deep inside her womb.

Vicki whimpered as she came again, the feeling of Henry's spasming inside her while he drank from her neck was too much for her to bear. She wanted to scream and cry out. Tears began to well in her eyes.

As his fangs receded and eyes turned from black to blue he looked at Vicki with immediate concern. He released his tight grip he had on her."Oh Vicki.. what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, my God that was wonderful." she replied, wiping her eyes with her hand.

Henry removed himself with a sigh. He quickly spooned in behind her and pulled her close to him. He wrapped an arm over her and nuzzled in against her neck, kissing gently at the mark he'd left behind. "I've wanted to make love to you since the day we met Vicki."

Vicki smiled, already missing the feel of him inside her she would have to be content with the feel of the sticky mess between her thighs and the nestling of his surprisingly still hard manhood against her backside. "I must confess I've wanted the same thing Henry."

He gently stroked her hair and ran his hand along her side, caressing her hip, "So why tonight, after all this time?" he asked quietly.

Vicki bit down on her lip then took a deep breath, "Because... I want you to love me like you love Christina. I want you to love me so much that you'd paint a picture of me every year."

Henry grabbed her gently by the chin and turned her head to face his, "But Vicki I do love you that much. I simply continue to paint Christina to pay homage to the fact that without her I would not be alive to be here with you now. It is you, Ms Nelson, that I love." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Am I to believe you feel the same way?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh come on, if you don't know that I love you after _that_, then I don't know how else to prove it to you!" Vicki laughed quietly.

"Well.. there is always my birthday..." Henry replied with a wicked grin as he rolled back on top of her.

Vicki laughed and kissed him again, "Well Henry.. _my_ _love_...we're going to be celebrating your birthday _every_ day."


End file.
